


Goofy

by Dusty_Forgotten



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 14:25:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4225257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty_Forgotten/pseuds/Dusty_Forgotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the Courier thinks dynamite is a bra and Chet starts to wonder what is wrong with people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goofy

“And put this on so the locals don’t pick on you for lacking modesty.”

“With all due respect, Doctor,” she replies, handing the suit back to him, “I lack any semblance of modesty.”

She takes a pair of jeans off one dead Powder Ganger, and holds them up with another’s belt. Passes up on all the shirts because they have NCRCF printed on the back, flipping corpses and frowning at them and talking to herself.

“Is she okay?” Chet asks now that the fighting’s over and he’s comfortable stepping out of the store.

“She saved my life.” Ringo says with some awe as the Courier strips the clothes off bodies only to drop them in a neatly folded pile beside.

Chet glares. “I didn’t ask for her karma qualifications, I’m askin’ if she’s goofy.”

“Good with explosives.” Easy Pete volunteers.

“Yeah, again, not what I was askin’.”

The Courier jumps up and down as she lights a stick of dynamite and tosses it into the distance. Sounds like a coyote died.

“Hey.”

“Oh, Sunny, you talked to her. You think this chick’s right in the head?”

Sunny stares at him for a moment before walking off. Chet pulls a face, and glances around, eyes finally settling on the girl fixing a bandoleer of dynamite around her chest. “I can’t be the only one who thinks this is weird!”

Suddenly, everyone stops. They draw their guns in unison, and turn to the west. “What? What’s going on?”

No one speaks, but they somehow know that at that exact moment, a bloatfly flew two feet further down the path from the cemetery than usual, including the Courier, jumping the whole way there in a dynamite bandoleer that somehow stays attached to her chest. Chet throws up his arms and heads inside the store. “You’re all goofy!”


End file.
